ringwikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Dritte Zeitalter
Das Dritte Zeitalter Beschreibung Das Dritte Zeitalter ist wohl das bekannteste Zeitalter Mittelerdes, denn es sind die Jahre, in denen u.a. die Handlung des Herrn der Ringe spielt. Das dritte Zeitalter begann mit der Niederwerfung Saurons durch das Letzten Bündnis und mit der Pflanzung des Weißen Baum in Minas Anor. Zeitleiste vom Jahre 2 - 1100 * 2''' Isildur pflanzt einen Sämling des Weißen Baumes in Minas Anor und beschließt, nachdem er Meneldil, Anárions Sohn, die Herrschaft über Gondor überlassen hat, mit dem Einen Ring über Imladris nach Arnor zurückzukehren. Auf seinem Weg werden er und seine drei ältesten Söhne auf den Schwertelfeldern von Orks erschlagen. *'''3 Die Bruchstücke Narsils werden von Isildurs Knappen Ohtar nach Imladris gebracht. *'10' Valandil, Isildurs jüngster und einzig überlebender Sohn, wird König von Arnor. * 109 Elrond heiratet Celebrían, die Tochter von Galadriel und Celeborn. * 130 Die Zwillingsbrüder Elladan und Elrohir, Elronds Söhne, werden geboren. * 241 Arwen, Elronds Tochter, wird geboren. * 420 Unter Gondors König Ostoher erfolgt ein Umbau der Stadt Minas Anor, des späteren Minas Tirith. Die Könige nutzen die Stadt seitdem als Sommersitz und geben ihr den Vorzug vor der Hauptstadt Osgiliath. * 490 Gondor wird von wilden Menschen aus dem Osten angegriffen. * 500 Die Ostlinge werden von König Tarostar besiegt, der sich daraufhin den Namen Rómendacil I.,"Ostsieger", zulegt. * 541 Rómendacil I. fällt im Kampf gegen die erneut herandrängenden Ostlinge. Sein Sohn König Turambar rächt ihn und erobert große Gebiete im Osten. *'830' Mit der Krönung des zwölften Königs Tarannon, der zum Gedenken an seine Siege als Feldherr den Beinamen Falastur, "Herr der Küsten", annimmt, beginnt in Gondor die Zeit der sogenannten Schiffskönige, die große Flotten bauen lassen und Gondors Macht an den Küsten ausdehnen, die westlich und südlich der Anduin-Mündung gelegen sind. *'861' Eärendur, der zehnte und letzte Hohe König von Arnor, stirbt. Unter seinen Söhnen bricht ein Nachfolgestreit aus und das Reich zerfällt schließlich in drei Teile: Arthedain, Rhudaur und Cardolan. Während die Linie Isildurs in Arthedain erhalten bleibt, erlischt sie bald in den anderen beiden Teilreichen. Die Könige, die auf Eärendur folgen, tragen keine hochelbischen Namen mehr. *''' 913''' Tarannon Falastur stirbt als erster kinderloser König Gondors. Der Sohn seines Bruders Tarciryan wird als Earnil I. der dreizehnte König des Südlichen Königreiches. Er lässt in den darauffolgenden Jahren den alten Hafen Pelargir ausbessern und eine starke Flotte aufbauen. * 933 Earnil I. erobert das zuvor von der See und vom Land aus belagerte Umbar und macht es zu einem großen Hafen und einer Festung Gondors. * 936 Earnil I. stirbt, als er zusammen mit vielen Schiffen und Menschen in einem großen Sturm vor Umbar untergeht. Sein Sohn Ciryandil, der vierzehnte König Gondors, setzt den von ihm begonnenen Flottenbau fort. *'1015' Ciryandil fällt in einer Schlacht gegen die Menschen von Harad in Haradwaith, die unter der Führung der aus Umbar vertriebenen Fürsten gegen die Festung vorgerückt waren und sie fortan viele Jahre belagerten. Aufgrund von Gondors Stärke zur See konnte sie aber nicht zurückerobert werden. * 1050 Ciryandils Sohn König Ciryaher, der vorher genügend Streitkräfte gesammelt hatte, greift die Haradrim zu Lande und zu Wasser an und schlägt sie vernichtend, nachdem sein Heer den Fluss Harnen überschritten hat. Die Könige der Haradrim müssen seine Oberhoheit anerkennen, wodurch die Harad an Gondor fällt, welches nun den Höhepunkt seiner Macht erreicht. Ciryaher nimmt daraufhin den Namen Hyarmendacil I., "Südsieger", an. Er ist der 15. König Gondors und der letzte der Schiffskönige. Während seiner langen Herrschaftszeit wird Gondor fortan eine Phase des Friedens erleben, mit 134 Jahren ist er längere Zeit König als alle anderen Nachfahren Anárions, abgesehen von einem (Tarondor). Zeitgleich fällt jedoch der erste Schatten des zurückkehrenden Sauron auf den Großen Grünwald, den die Menschen fortan Düsterwald nennen. Wenig später, in dem Zeitraum zwischen 1050 und 1100, betreten fünf Istari (darunter auch Gandalf) das nördliche Mittelerde. Die Hobbits werden zum erstenmal erwähnt, als die Harfüße über das Nebelgebirge nach Eriador zogen. Zeitleiste vom Jahre 1100 - 2050 *'ca.1100' Die Istari und die Häupter der Eldar bemerken, dass sich in einer Festung am Dol Guldur im Düsterwald eine bösartige Macht verborgen hält, die sie zunächst für einen der Nazgûl halten. *'1149' Hyarmendacil I. stirbt. Unter seinem Sohn Atanatar II., der sich den Beinamen Alcarin, "der Prächtige", zulegt und viel Prunk entfaltet, jedoch nur wenig unternimmt, um die Macht Gondors zu erhalten, beginnt der schleichende Niedergang des Reiches. Auch die Überwachung Mordors wird vernachlässigt. *'ca.1150' Die Falbhäute folgen den Harfüßen nach Eriador. Die Starren ziehen über den Rothornpaß in den Winkel und nach Dunland. *'1240' Narmacil I., der siebzehnte König von Gondor, setzt seinen tatkräftigen Neffen Minalcar als Regenten ein, um sich selbst von den Sorgen der Herrschaft zu entledigen. *'1248' Der Regent Minalcar besiegt in einer Schlacht zwischen dem Binnenmeer von Rhûn und dem Schattengebirge eine starke Streitmacht der Ostlinge, die erneut Gondor bedrohen und mit denen manche der Nordmenschen gemeinsame Sache machen, die eigentlich seit langem Verbündete Gondors sind und denen als Bollwerk gegen den Osten weite Gebiete jenseits des Anduins und südlich des Düsterwaldes überlassen worden sind. Minalcar nimmt den Namen Rómendacil an, befestigt das Westufer des Anduin bis zur Mündung des Limklar und verbietet es fortan allen Fremden, über die Emyn Muil hinaus den Fluss in Richtung Süden zu befahren. Er errichtet zudem als sichtbares Zeichen hierfür die Standbilder der Argonath. Da er jedoch Menschen benötigt und die Bande zwischen Gondor und den Nordvölkern stärken will, lässt er viele Männer aus dem Norden in seine Dienste treten, manchen von ihnen werden sogar hohe Ränge im Heer übertragen. *'1250' Rómendacil entsendet seinen Sohn Valacar als Botschafter zu Vidugavia, dem mächtigsten Fürsten und selbsternannten König von Rhovanion, damit dieser sich mit der Sprache sowie den Sitten und Gebräuchen der Nordvölker vertraut macht. Valacar verliebt sich jedoch in Vidugavias Tochter Vidumavi, heiratet sie und kehrt erst Jahre später nach Gondor zurück. Diese Verbindung wird später zum Auslöser für den Sippenstreit in Gondor. *'1294' Narmacil I. stirbt und hinterlässt als zweiter Herrscher nach Falastur keine Nachkommen. Sein jüngerer Bruder Calmacil wird sein Nachfolger, dem bereits 1304 sein Sohn Minalcar, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt als Regent fungiert hat, unter seinem angenommenen Namen als Rómendacil II. nachfolgt. *'ca.1300' Die Zahl der Unwesen nimmt zu. Die Orks des Nebelgebirges vermehren sich stark und es kommt zu Angriffen auf die Zwerge. Auch die Nazgûl treten wieder in Erscheinung und ihr Anführer geht in den Norden jenseits der Ettenöden, wo kurz nach dem Herrschaftsantritt von Malvegil in Arthedain beiderseits des Nebelgebirges das Reich Angmar entsteht, in dem sich Orks, verdorbene Menschen und viele andere bösartige Geschöpfe zu sammeln beginnen. Der Herrscher dieses Reiches wird als der Hexenkönig von Angmar bekannt und ist niemand anderes als der Oberste der Nazgûl, auch wenn dies lange Zeit nicht bekannt wird. Er trägt die Absicht, die nördlichen Reiche der Dúnedain zu vernichten, da sie im Vergleich zum zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch sehr mächtigen Gondor uneinig und zerstritten sind. Die Hobbits wandern zu dieser Zeit weiter nach Westen, viele finden in Bree eine neue Heimat. *'1356' Zur Zeit von Argeleb I. beginnen die Könige von Arthedain wieder Anspruch auf die Herrschaft über ganz Arnor zu erheben, da in Cardolan und Rhudaur keine Nachkommen Isildurs mehr am Leben sind und stellen zum Zeichen dafür ihrem Namen die Silbe ar(a) voran. Rhudaur, in dem nur noch wenige Dúnedain leben und in dem ein Fürst der dort lebenden Bergmenschen an die Macht gekommen ist, der heimlich mit Angmar im Bunde steht, weist die Ansprüche Arthedains zurück. Es kommt zum Krieg, Argeleb I. befestigt die Wetterberge und fällt im Kampf gegen Rhudaur und Angmar. Zu dieser Zeit verlassen die Starren den Winkel und fliehen vor dem Krieg, dem Schrecken aus Angmar und dem zunehmend unwirtlicher werdenden Land und Klima nach Westen und Süden. Einige von ihnen kehren nach Rhovanion zurück und lassen sich am Schwertel nieder, wo sie zu einem Fischervolk werden. Gollum, oder Sméagol, wie er ursprünglich hieß, wird später zu diesem Volk gehören. * 1409 Der Hexenkönig von Angmar fällt mit seinen Truppen in Cardolan ein, welsches Arthedain in den Jahren zuvor im Kampf gegen Angmar und Rhudaur zur Seite gestanden hatte. Sie umzingeln den Amon Sûl, brennen den dortigen Wachtturm nieder und verwüsten das Land. Der Palantír des Amon Sûl kann jedoch gerettet und nach Fornost gebracht werden. Die verbliebenen Dúnedain in Rhudaur werden getötet oder vertrieben, das Land endgültig von den Bergmenschen besetzt. Der König von Arthedain, Arveleg I., fällt im Kampf. Sein junger Sohn Araphor kann mit Círdans Hilfe die Feinde von Fornost und den Nordhöhen vertreiben. Ein kleiner Rest der Dúnedain von Cardolan, deren letzter Fürst ebenfalls im Kampf fällt, kann sich zudem noch auf den Hügelgräberhöhen und im Alten Wald halten. * 1432 Valacar, der zwanzigste König von Gondor, stirbt. Schon in den Jahren zuvor war es zu Aufständen im Land gekommen, da der König mit Vidumavi, einer Frau aus dem Norden, verheiratet gewesen war und man befürchtete, dass ihre Kurzlebigkeit auch auf ihre Nachkommen weitervererbt werden würde, was zu einem Verfall der königlichen Majestät geführt hätte. Valacars Sohn Eldacar, der nicht in Gondor geboren worden war und in seiner Jugend Vinitharya gehießen hatte, wird daraufhin von vielen, vor allem aus dem Adel Gondors, die Anerkennung als König verweigert. In Gondor beginnt ein heftiger Bürgerkrieg, der als Sippenstreit bekannt wird. * 1437 Im Sippenstreit wird Osgiliath belagert und zu großen Teilen niedergebrannt und zerstört. Der Turm der Sternenkuppel wird zerstört und der Palantír geht in den Fluten des Anduin verloren. Eldacar flieht nach Rhovanion, sein gefangener Sohn Ornendil wird von Castamir ermordet, einem Enkel Calimehtars, des jüngeren Bruders von Rhómendacil II., der zudem mächtiger Oberbefehlshaber der Flotte ist und den Thron an sich reißt. Durch das Gemetzel und die Zerstörungen bei der Einnahme von Osgiliath und den Mord an Ornendil wird er schnell unbeliebt, zumal er als Oberbefehlshaber der Flotte Pläne hegt, den Sitz des Königs nach Pelargir zu verlegen. * 1447 Eldacar, der im Norden ein großes Heer aus Nordmenschen und ihm ergebenen Dúnedain gesammelt hatte, zieht in Richtung Gondor und wird vom Volk begeistert empfangen. In Lebennin, an den Übergängen über den Erui, kommt es zu einer großen Entscheidungsschlacht, bei der ein Großteil des gondorianischen Adels sein Leben lässt und Eldacar Castamir persönlich erschlägt und somit seinen Sohn rächt. Castamirs Söhne entkommen jedoch und halten sich mit vielen Gefolgsleuten der Flotte in Pelargir, wo sie belagert werden. * 1448 Die Rebellen sammeln ihre verbliebenen Kräfte und segeln nach Umbar, wo sie ein unabhängiges Reich gründen. Die Korsaren von Umbar, die später unter Saurons Herrschaft fallen, bleiben fortan für viele Jahrhunderte im Krieg mit Gondor und bedrohen seine Küstengebiete und Seewege. Der Süden von Gondor zwischen den beiden Reichen wird zu einem umstrittenen Gebiet. Seine Herrschaft über die Harad geht verloren. * 1540 König Aldamir, der zweite Sohn Eldacars, fällt im Krieg mit Harad und den Korsaren von Umbar. *'1541' Aldamirs Sohn Vinyarion besiegt die Menschen von Harad und nennt sich fortan Hyarmendacil II., "Südsieger", in Anlehnung an Hyarmendacil I. * 1601 Viele Hobbits ziehen fort aus Bree, König Argeleb II. von Arthedain teilt ihnen Land zu, das westlich des Baranduins liegt. Das Auenland wird gegründet. * 1630 Die Starren aus Dunland stoßen zu ihnen. * 1634 Die Korsaren von Umbar unter der Führung von Angamaite und Sangahyando, Castamirs Urenkeln, verwüsten Pelargir und töten König Minardil. * 1636 Die von dunklen Ostwinden herangetragene und in Gondor ausgebrochene Große Pest sucht ganz Mittelerde heim; auch der König von Gondor, Telemnar, und seine Kinder fallen ihr zum Opfer und mit ihnen viele Menschen in Gondor, vor allem in Osgiliath. Die Wachen an den Grenzen von Mordor werden aufgegeben und die dortigen Festungen nicht mehr bemannt und der Weiße Baum in Minas Anor verdorrt und stirbt. Auch die Hobbits in Eriador müssen viele Opfer beklagen, ebenso die Menschen in Cardolan, besonders in Minhiriath. Die nördlichen Teile von Arthedain werden dagegen kaum berührt. Die verbleibenen Dúnedain in Cardolan finden ein Ende und in die Hügelgräberhöhen dringen Grabunholde ein, böse Geister aus Angmar und Rhudaur. Zur selben Zeit wird der Schatten auf dem Düsterwald dichter und viele andere Unwesen erscheinen wieder. * 1640 Die Hauptstadt Gondors wird durch König Tarondor, dem Neffen von König Telemnar, vom größtenteils verlassenen und in Trümmer fallenden Osgiliath nach Minas Anor verlegt, wo er erneut einen Sämling des Weißen Baumes pflanzt. Unter der Herrschaft König Tarondors, die die längste aller Könige Gondors ist, wird das Reich neu geordnet und erholt sich langsam. *'1810' König Telumehtar, Tarondors Sohn, beschließt etwas gegen die Korsaren von Umbar zu unternehmen, da ihn deren Raubzüge an Gondors Küsten bis zum Anfalas empören und er den Tod Minardils rächen will. Er sammelt ein Heer und erobert Umbar, wobei Castamirs letzte Nachkommen den Tod finden und die Korsaren vertrieben werden. Teluhmetar fügt seinem Namen daraufhin den Titel Umbardacil ,"Bezwinger Umbars", hinzu. * 1851 Die wie aus dem Nichts zu kommen scheinenden Angriffe der sogenannten "Wagenfahrer" auf Gondor beginnen, einem schwer bewaffneten, von Saurons Sendboten aufgewiegelten Volk oder Bund von Völkern aus dem Osten. Sie greifen in großen Wagenkolonnen an und ihre Häuptlinge kämpfen in Streitwagen. König Narmacil II. fällt in einer Schlacht jenseis des Anduins und Gondor muss seine Grenzen eine Zeit lang bis zum Anduin und dem Emyn Muil zurückziehen. Die Völker im südlichen und östlichen Rhovanion werden versklavt. Man nimmt später an, dass zu dieser Zeit auch die Nazgûl nach Mordor zurückkehren. * 1899 König Calimehtar besiegt die Wagenfahrer in einer Schlacht auf der Dagorlad und rächt seinen gefallenen Vater. Ein Aufstand in Rhovanion war ihm dabei zu Hilfe gekommen. * 1900 Calimehtar errichtet den Weißen Turm in Minas Anor. *'1940' Die beiden Königreiche der Dúnedain in Mittelerde, Gondor und Arnor (bzw. Arthedain) treten nach einer langen Zeit der Entfremdung wieder miteinander in Verbindung und schließen ein Bündnis, da sie erkennen, dass hinter den Angriffen auf sie ein einziger, lenkender Wille steht. Arvedui, der Sohn König Araphants von Arthedain heiratet Fíriel, die Tochter König Ondohers von Gondor. *'1944' Die Wagenfahrer verbünden sich mit Menschen aus Khand und Nah-Harad und die Feinde Gondors greifen das Reich gleichzeitig von Norden und Süden her an und bringen es an den Rand der Vernichtung. König Ondoher und seine beiden Söhne Artamir und Faramir fallen in einer Schlacht nördlich des Morannon, das nördliche Ithilien wird von den Feinden überrannt. Im Süden des Landes erringt der Feldherr Earnil jedoch einen großen Sieg, wendet seine Truppen nach Norden und überrascht die sich schon siegreich wähnenden Wagenfahrer durch einen Angriff auf ihr Hauptlager. Sie werden geschlagen, ihre Wagen verbrannt und die Überlebenden flüchten nach Norden, wo viele von ihnen in den Totensümpfen ihr Ende finden. Arvedui, der König Arthedains erhebt daraufhin Anspruch auf den Thron Gondors, da er ein Nachfahre Isildurs ist und mit dem einzigem verbliebenen Kind des gefallenen König Ondohers, seiner Tochter Fíriel, verheiratet ist, wird jedoch vom Rat Gondors abgewiesen, was vor allem auf das Wirken von Pelendur, dem Truchsess König Ondohers zurückzuführen ist. Die Krone wird stattdessen dem siegreichen Feldherrn Earnil zugesprochen, der ein Nachkomme Arciryas, einem Bruder Narmacil II. ist und damit dem königlichen Haus entstammt. Arvedui beharrte nicht auf seinem Anspruch, dieser blieb aber unter seinen Nachkommen unvergessen, selbst nach dem Verlust der nördlichen Königswürde. *'1945' Earnil II. empfängt die Krone von Gondor und verspricht Arvedui, ihm zur Hilfe zu eilen, wenn Arthedain in Not geraten sollte, sofern er die Möglichkeit dazu haben wird. *'1974' Im Herbst erreichen Gondor Nachrichten, dass Arthedain in höchster Not sei und der Hexenkönig von Angmar den letzten vernichtenden Schlag gegen das Reich vorbereite. König Earnil II. entsendet daraufhin seinen Sohn Earnur mit einer Flotte nach Norden. Der Hexenkönig greift Arthedain im Winter an, erobert Fornost und vertreibt den größten Teil der Dúnedain über den Lhûn, darunter die Söhne des Königs. Arvedui selbst bekämpfte die Truppen Angmars noch eine Weile auf den Nordhöhen und entkommt danach mit einigen Leibwächtern nach Norden, wo er sich eine Zeit lang in den Stollen der alten Zwergenminen verborgen hält. Der Hunger zwingt ihn schließlich, Kontakt mit den Lossoth aufzunehmen, den Schneemenschen von Forochel, die ihm zunächst eher widerwillig helfen, indem sie ihn und seine Männer mit Nahrung versorgen und ihnen Schneehütten bauen. Da seine Pferde umgekommen sind, ist Arvedui gezwungen, dort auf Hilfe zu warten. *'1975' Círdan, der von Arveduis Sohn Aranarth erfahren hat, dass der König nach Norden geflohen ist, entsendet ein Schiff nach Forochel. Arvedui beschließt, entgegen dem Rat der Lossoth, mit dem Schiff nach Lindon zurückzusegeln und überreicht dem Anführer der Schneemenschen beim Abschied zum Dank Barahirs Ring. Auf der Rückfahrt erleidet er jedoch Schiffbruch und ertrinkt in der Bucht von Forochel, wobei auch die Palantíri von Amon Sûl und Annúminas verloren gehen. Earnurs Flotte erreicht Lindon erst nach dem Ende des Nordkönigreiches und dem Tod von Arvedui. Zusammen mit den Elben aus Lindon und den verbliebenen Truppen aus Arnor überschreitet das starke Heer schließlich den Lhûn, um den Hexenkönig zum Kampf zu stellen, der in Fornost seinen Sitz genommen hatte. Der Hexenkönig zieht ihnen seinerseits entgegen und auf der Ebene zwischen dem Nenuial und den Nordhöhen kommt es zu einer großen Schlacht, indem Angmars Heer schließlich besiegt wird. Der Hexenkönig flieht mit seinen verbliebenen Truppen nach Norden in Richtung Carn Dûm, kann jedoch von der Reiterei Gondors mit Earnur an der Spitze an den Ettenöden eingeholt werden. Ein Trupp aus Bruchtal unter der Führung von Glorfindel stößt zu ihnen und Angmar wird so vernichtend geschlagen, dass westlich des Nebelgebirges kein Mensch oder Ork aus diesem Reich am Leben bleibt. Der Hexenkönig selbst versucht nach seiner Niederlage Earnur anzugreifen, dessen Pferd jedoch vor Schreck durchgeht. Mit einem grässlichen Lachen wendet sich der Fürst der Nazgûl schließlich zur Flucht und Glorfindel erkennt, dass er "von keines Mannes Hand fallen werde". Earnur wird zum Erzfeind des Hexenkönigs. *'1976' Aranarth, Arveduis Sohn, nimmt den Titel "Haupt der Dúnedain" an. Die Erbstücke von Arnor werden Elrond in Gewahrsam gegeben. *'1977' Die Éothéod ziehen unter der Führung von Frumgar nach Norden. *'1979' Bucca aus dem Bruch, ein Vorfahre der Altbocks, wird zum ersten Thain des Auenlandes gewählt, das sich nach dem Ende des Nordkönigreiches nun selbst regiert. *'1980' Der Hexenkönig kommt nach Mordor und versammelt dort die Nazgûl. In Moria stoßen die Zwerge auf einen Balrog, der sich dort verborgen hielt und ihren König Durin VI. erschlägt. Dessen Sohn Náin I. wird sein Nachfolger. *'1981' Auch Náin I. wird vom Balrog getötet und die Zwerge verlassen unter dessen Sohn Thráin I. Moria. Gleichzeitig flüchten viele Waldelben nach Süden. Amroth und Nimrodel verschollen. Gondor wird von einem der grössten Stürme seiner Geschichte heimgesucht. *'1999' Thráin I. erreicht mit seinem Volk den Erebor und gründet das Zwergenkönigreich "unter dem Berg": *'2000' Die Nazgûl kommen aus Mordor heraus und belagern die Stadt Minas Ithil. * 2002 Minas Ithil wird von den Nazgûl eingenommen und in Minas Morgul umbenannt. Der Palantír der Stadt wird erbeutet. *'2043' Earnur wird König von Gondor und wird vom Hexenkönig zum Zweikampf herausgefordert. *'2050' Die Herausforderung wird wiederholt, Earnur reitet nach Minas Morgul und kehrt nicht mehr zurück. Da er keine Nachkommen hinterlässt, endet das Königtum in Gondor und die Truchsesse übernehmen die Macht, "bis der König zurückkehrt". Mardil I. wird erster regierender Statthalter. Zeitleiste vom Jahre 2050 - 2953 *'2060' Dol Guldurs Macht nimmt weiter zu. Es wird befürchtet,daß Sauron sich dort aufhalten könnte und wieder Gestalt annimmt. *'2063' Gandalf beschließt, nach Dol Guldur zu gehen. Sauron zieht sich zurück und verbirgt sich im Osten und der Wachsame Frieden beginnt. * Thorin I. verlässt den Erebor und führt den Großteil seines Volkes ins Graue Gebirge. *'2340' Isumbras I. wird der dreizehnte Thain des Auenlandes und der erste aus der Familie der Tuks. Das Bockland wird von den Altbocks besiedelt. *'2430' Sméagol wird geboren *'2460' Sauron kehrt stärker als zuvor nach Dol Guldur zurück und der Wachsame Frieden findet ein Ende. *'2463' Der Weiße Rat wird gebildet. Der Eine Ring wird von dem Starren Déagol gefunden, der von seinem Freund Sméagol ermordert wird, der den Ring in seinen Besitz bringt. *'2470' Sméagol, der spätere Gollum, verbirgt sich im Nebelgebirge, nachdem er von seiner Sippe verstoßen worden ist. * 2475 Angriff Saurons auf Gondor, bei dem Osgiliath und die Steinbrücke über den Anduin zerstört werden. * ca.2480 Die Orks des Nebelgebirges, die sich in den Jahren zuvor wieder stark vermehrt haben, beginnen alle Pässe nach Eriador zu sperren. Moria wird von Saurons Geschöpfen bevölkert. * 2509 Elronds Frau Celebrían wird auf einer Reise nach Lothlórien zu ihrer Mutter Galadriel auf dem Rothornpaß von Orks überfallen und gefangen genommen. Sie kann von ihren Söhnen Elladan und Elrohir befreit werden, wird jedoch gefoltert und trägt eine vergiftete Wunde davon. * 2510 Celebrían fährt in den Westen, obwohl Elrond sie körperlich heilen konnte. Calenardhon wird von Orks aus dem Nebelgebirge und den Balchoth überrannt, die aus dem Nordosten kamen und vorher Rhovanion verheert, die Braunen Lande durchquert und mit Flößen über den Anduin gesetzt waren. Eorl der Junge aus dem Volk der Éothéod folgt dem Hilferuf von Gondors Statthalter Cirion, führt ein großes Reiterheer nach Süden, besiegt sie auf der Ebene von Celebrant und rettet die eingekeilten Überbleibsel des Nordheeres von Gondor. Das schon seit der Großen Pest überwiegend entvölkerte Calenardhon wird seinem Volk überlassen und das Königreich Rohan gegründet, das mit Gondor verbündet ist. Eorl wird der Erste König der Rohan Mark, zum Wohnsitz nimmt er einen grünen Hügel am Fuß des Weißen Gebirges, auf dem die Hauptstadt Edoras entsteht. * 2545 Eorl fällt in einer Schlacht im Wold bei einem erneuten Angriff der Balchoth, die in den darauffolgenden Jahren von seinem Sohn Brego endgültig vertrieben werden. * 2569 Die "Goldene Halle" Meduseld wird von Brego vollendet. Bei der Einweihung gelobt sein ältester Sohn Baldor, die Pfade der Toten zu betreten. * 2570 Bregos Sohn Baldor betritt die Pfade der Toten und bleibt verschollen. Sein Vater stirbt vor Kummer. Im Norden treten im Grauen Gebirge wieder Drachen hervor und greifen die Zwerge an. * 2589 König Dáin I. wird von einem Drachen getötet. * 2590 Thrór kehrt mit einem Teil seines Volkes zum Erebor zurück, sein Bruder Grór zieht in die Eisenberge. * ca.2670 Tobold Hornbläser baut als erster Hobbit "Pfeifenkraut" im Südviertel an. * 2683 Isengrim II. wird zehnter Thain und beginnt mit den Grabungen zu den Groß-Smials, den Behausungen der Tuks. * 2698 Ecthelion I. erneuert den Weißen Turm in Minas Tirith. * 2740 Orks beginnen erneut in Eriador einzudringen. * 2747 Eine Orkbande wird von Bandobras Tuk im Nordviertel in der Schlacht von Grünfeld besiegt. * 2758 Rohan wird von zwei Seiten her angegriffen, zum einen von Eindringlingen im Osten und gleichzeitig durch die mit den Rohirrim verfeindeten Dunländer im Westen, die vom Isen und dem von ihnen in den Jahren zuvor eroberten Isengart herunterstoßen. Gondor kann Rohan nicht zur Hilfe eilen, da es gleichzeitig von drei Korsarenflotten angegriffen wird. Einige der Korsaren landen an den Mündungen des Lefnui und des Isen und unterstützen die Dunländer, die somit ein starkes Heer aufbieten können. Die Rohirrim werden schließlich besiegt, das Volk wird getötet oder versklavt oder flieht in die Gebirgstäler. König Helm Hammerhand wird unter großen Verlusten von den Furten des Isen vertrieben und muss sich in die Hornburg zurückziehen, wo er belagert wird. Edoras wird eingenommen und der Anführer der Dunländer, Wulf, dessen Vater Freca einst von König Helm erschlagen worden war, ruft sich zum König aus. Zu allem Unglück setzt auch noch der Lange Winter ein, der vielen Völkern in ganz Mittelerde Opfer abfordert. *'2759' Helm, um den sich seit der Belagerung viele Geschichten ranken, kommt schließlich ums Leben und auch seine beiden Söhne finden den Tod. Als der Winter nachlässt, stößt jedoch sein Neffe Fréaláf mit vielen Männern von Dunharg herab, erobert Edoras zurück und erschlägt Wulf. Die Schneeschmelze führt zu Überschwemmungen, die auch die Eindringlinge aus dem Osten zum Rückzug zwingt. Die Dunländer werden aus Rohan, eigeschlossen Isengart, vertrieben und Fréalaf wird zum ersten König zweiten Linie Rohans. Nach dem Krieg wird Isengart in die Obhut Sarumans gegeben, um eine erneute Besetzung durch die Dunländer zu verhindern. * 2770 Der Drache Smaug fällt über den Erebor her und zerstört die Stadt Thal. König Thrór entkommt mit seinem Sohn Thráin und seinem Enkel Thorin. * 2790 Thrór wird in Moria von dem Ork Azog getötet. Die Zwerge sammeln sich zu einem Rachekrieg. Gerontius Tuk, der später als der Alte Tuk bekannt wird, wird geboren. * 2793 Der Krieg zwischen den Zwergen und den Orks des Nebelgebirges beginnt. * 2799 Es kommt zur großen Schlacht von Azanulbizar, vor dem Osttor von Moria, in der die Zwerge zwar den Sieg davontragen und Azog von Dáin getötet wird, sie aber auch gleichzeitig schwere Verluste erleiden müssen. Thráin II. und sein Sohn Thorin wandern nach Westen und lassen sich am Fuß der Blauen Berge nieder, Dáin kehrt in die Eisenberge zurück. * 2800-2864 Rohan wird von Orkeinfällen aus dem Norden geplagt. * 2841 Thráin II. macht sich auf den Weg zum Erebor und wird von Saurons Dienern verfolgt. *'2845' Thráin II. wird in Dol Guldur eingekerkert, der letzte der Sieben Ringe der Zwerge wird ihm abgenommen. * 2850 Gandalf dringt zum zweiten Mal in Dol Guldur ein und erkennt, daß sich Sauron tatsächlich an diesem Ort aufhält. Er findet Thráin, der ihm den Schlüssel zum Erebor aushändigt und kurz darauf stirbt. * 2851 Der Weiße Rat tagt. Gandalf rät zu einem Angriff auf Dol Guldur, doch Saruman verhindert dies. Er beginnt selbst mit der Suche auf den Schwertelfeldern, auf denen Isildur gefallen ist. * 2852 Truchsess Belecthor II. von Gondor stirbt. Der Weiße Baum verdorrt erneut, diesmal ist kein Sämling zu finden und der tote Baum wird stehen gelassen. * 2885 Die von Saurons Sendboten aufgehetzten Haradrim überschreiten den Fluss Poros und greifen Gondor an. Die beiden älteren Söhne Folcwines, des Königs von Rohan, die Gondor zur Hilfe geeilt sind, fallen in einer Schlacht. * 2890 Bilbo Beutlin wird im Auenland geboren. * 2901 Ithilien wird augrund der Überfälle der Uruks, der großen Kampforks aus Mordor, von seinen Bewohnern verlassen. Der geheime Stützpunkt Henneth Annûn wird angelegt. * 2907 Aragorns Mutter Gilraen wird geboren. * 2911 Im Grausamen Winter frieren der Baranduin und die anderen Flüsse zu und weiße Wölfe dringen in Eriador ein. * 2912 Enedwaith und Minhiriath werden durch Überschwemmungen verwüstet, die durch die Schneeschmelze entstanden sind. Die Stadt Tharbad wird zerstört und verlassen. * ' 2920' Der Alte Tuk stirbt. * 2929 Arathorn, der Sohn des Dúnedain-Stammesfürsten Arador, heiratet Gilraen. * 2930 Arador wird von Trollen erschlagen, Arathorn II. wird neuer Stammesfürst. Denethor II., der Sohn des Truchsess Ecthelion II., wird in Minas Tirith geboren. * 2931 Aragorn wird als Sohn von Arathorn II. und Gilraen geboren. * 2933 Arathorn II. wird durch einen Orkpfeil getötet und Gilraen geht mit Aragorn nach Imladris, wo dieser von Elrond als Pflegesohn aufgenommen wird. Ihm wird der Name Estel (Hoffnung) gegeben, seine Abkunft wird vor ihm verheimlicht. * 2939 Saruman entdeckt, daß die Diener Saurons die Schwertelfelder absuchen, was darauf schließen lässt, daß Sauron weiß, wo Isildur gefallen ist. Er ist besorgt, aber informiert nicht den Weißen Rat. * 2941 Thorin Eichenschild und Gandalf besuchen Bilbo Beutlin im Auenland, der als "Meisterdieb" an der Fahrt von Thorin und seinen Gefährten zum Erebor teilnimmt. Auf dieser Fahrt begegnet Bilbo Gollum und findet den Meister-Ring. Im selben Jahr tritt der Weiße Rat zusammen. Saruman votiert dieses Mal für einen Angriff auf Dol Guldur, um Saurons Suche am Fluss zu verhindern. Sauron jedoch ist auf einen Angriff vorbereitet und gibt Dol Guldur auf. Nach dem Tod Smaugs durch Bard aus Esgaroth kommt es zur Schlacht der Fünf Heere, in der Thorin und seine zwei Neffen Kili und Fili den Tod finden. Dáin II. Eisenfuß wird neuer König unter dem Berg. * 2942 Bilbo Beutlin kehrt mit dem Einen Ring ins Auenland zurück. Sauron kehrt heimlich nach Mordor zurück. * 2944 Bard baut Thal wieder auf und wird König. Gollum verläßt das Nebelgebirge um den "Dieb" seines Ringes zu suchen. * 2948 Théoden, der Sohn König Thengels von Rohan, wird geboren. * 2949 Gandalf und Balin besuchen Bilbo Beutlin im Auenland. * 2950 Finduilas, die Tochter Adrahils von Dol Amroth, wird geboren. * 2951 Sauron gibt sich endgültig zu erkennen und verstärkt seine Macht in Mordor. Er beginnt mit dem Wiederaufbau von Barad-dûr. Gollum macht sich auf den Weg nach Mordor. Dol Guldur wird von drei Nazgûl wieder in Besitz genommen. Zeitleiste von Jahre 2953 - 3018 * 2953 Der Weiße Rat tritt zum letzten Mal zusammen. Saruman behauptet, dass er erfahren habe, dass der Meister-Ring den Anduin hinunter ins Meer gespült worden sei. Er zieht sich nach Isengart zurück, nimmt es in seinen Besitz und befestigt es. Durch Späher lässt er sich über alle Schritte Gandalfs unterrichten und bemerkt dessen Interesse am Auenland. * 2954 Der Schicksalsberg speit wieder Feuer und Ithiliens letzte Bewohner verlassen das Land. * 2956 Aragorn begegnet Gandalf und freundet sich mit ihm an. * 2957 - 80 Aragorn unternimmt seine großen Fahrten und dient unter dem Namen Thorongil sowohl Thengel, dem König von Rohan als auch Ecthelion II. , dem Truchsess von Gondor. * 2968 Frodo Beutlin wird geboren. * 2976 Denethor heiratet Finduilas von Dol Amroth. * 2977 Bain, Bards Sohn, wird König von Thal. * 2978 Boromir, Denethors Sohn, wird geboren. Théodred, Théodens Sohn, wird geboren. * 2980 Aragorn betritt Lothlórien und trifft erneut auf Arwen. Er gibt ihr Barahirs Ring und das Paar verlobt sich auf dem Cerin Amroth. Im selben Jahr lernt Gollum an der Grenze zu Mordor Kankra kennen und Théoden wird König von Rohan. * 2983 Faramir, der zweite Sohn Denethors, wird geboren. Samweis Gamdschie erblickt im Auenland das Licht der Welt. * 2984 Der Truchsess Ecthelion II. von Gondor stirbt, sein Sohn Denethor II. wird sein Nachfolger. * 2988 Finduilas, Denethors Frau, stirbt jung. * 2989 Balin macht sich vom Erebor aus auf den Weg nach Moria. * 2991 Éomer, Éomunds Sohn, wird geboren. * 2994 Balin stirbt, die Siedlung der Zwerge in Moria wird vernichtet. * 2995 Éowyn, Éomers Schwester, wird geboren. * ca. 3000 Saruman benutzt den Palantír von Orthanc und wird von Sauron betört, der sich im Besitz des Steines aus Minas Ithil befindet. Er wird endgültig zum Verräter. Von seinen Spähern erfährt er, daß die Waldläufer das Auenland scharf bewachen. * 3001 Bilbo Beutlin feiert ein großes Fest anlässlich seines "einundelfzigsten" (111.) Geburtstags, auf dem er zur Überraschung der anwesenden Gäste dank seines Ringes urplötzlich verschwindet, um dem Auenland den Rücken zu kehren und noch einmal auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Frodo wird zum neuen Herrn von Beutelsend. Gandalf vermutet, daß Bilbos Ring der Eine Ring sein könnte, die Wachen um das Auenland werden verdoppelt. Er beginnt damit, nach Gollum zu fahnden und bittet Aragorn dabei um seine Hilfe. * 3002 Bilbo lässt sich in Bruchtal nieder. * 3004 Gandalf besucht Frodo in Beutelsend und kommt auch in den nächsten vier Jahren hin-und wieder bei ihm vorbei. * 3007 Brand, der Sohn Bains, wird neuer König in Thal. Aragorns Mutter Gilraen stirbt. * 3008 Im Herbst besucht Gandalf Frodo zum vorerst letzten Mal. * 3009 Gandalf und Aragorn machen sich im Laufe der nächsten acht Jahre in den Anduintälern, im Düsterwald und in Rhovanion bis an die Grenzen Mordors gelegentlich wieder auf die Jagd nach Gollum. Irgendwann während dieser Zeit wagt sich Gollum nach Mordor hinein und gerät in Gefangenschaft. Da das Nebelgebirge und Wilderland immer gefährlicher und unsicherer werden, schickt Elrond nach Arwen, die immer noch in Lórien bei ihrer Großmutter Galadriel lebt, und sie kehrt nach Bruchtal zurück. * 3017 Gollum wird aus Mordor entlassen und wenig später von Aragorn in den Totensümpfen aufgegriffen. Er bringt ihn zu König Thranduil in den Düsterwald, wo er von den Waldelben bewacht wird. Gandalf besucht Minas Tirith und liest die Schriftrolle Isildurs. Die Großen Jahre 3018-3021 - Der Ringkrieg und das Ende des Dritten Zeitalters * 3018 ** 12. April: Gandalf kommt nach Hobbingen. ** 13. April: Der Schatten der Vergangenheit. Gandalf erzählt Frodo die Geschichte des Rings. Er vergewissert sich, dass Frodos Ring der Eine ist. Sam wird zum Mitwisser. ** April bis Juni: Gandalf bleibt im Auenland und bereitet Frodo auf seine Mission vor. Ende Juni bricht er in den Süden auf, will aber spätestens an Frodos Geburtstag wieder zurück sein. ** 20. Juni: Sauron greift Osgiliath an; Thranduil wird ebenfalls angegriffen, und Gollum kann entkommen. ** 4. Juli: Boromir macht sich von Minas Tirith auf den Weg nach Imladris. ** 10. Juli: Gandalf kommt nach Isengart und wird im Orthanc gefangengenommen. ** August: Alle Spuren von Gollum sind verloren. Man glaubt, daß er um diese Zeit, da er sowohl von den Elben als auch von Saurons Dienern gejagt wird, in Moria Zuflucht gesucht hat; aber als er endlich den Weg zum Westtor entdeckt hatte, konnte er nicht hinaus. Frodo verkauft Beutelsend an Lobelia. ** 18. September: In den frühen Morgenstunden entkommt Gandalf vom Orthanc. Die Nazgûl überqueren die Furten des Isen. ** 19. September: Gandalf kommt als Bettler nach Edoras; man verweigert ihm den Einlaß. ** 20. September: Gandalf erhält Zutritt in Edoras. Théoden befiehlt ihm, zu gehen: "Nehmt irgendein Pferd, aber verschwindet vor dem morgigen Tag!" ** 21. September: Gandalf begegnet Schattenfell, doch das Tier läßt ihn nicht an sich heran. Er folgt Schattenfell über die Ebene. Im Auenland wartet Frodo vergeblich auf Gandalf. ** 22. September: Am Abend erreichen die Nazgûl die Sarnfurt und vertreiben die Wache der Waldläufer. Gandalf holt Schattenfell ein. Frodos Geburtstag. ** 23. September: Vier Nazgûl erreichen vor Morgengrauen das Auenland. Die anderen verfolgen die Waldläufer nach Osten und kommen dann zurück, um den Grünweg zu beobachten. Am Morgen brechen Merry und Dick Bolger mit einem Karren nach Krickloch auf. Am Abend verlassen Frodo, Sam und Pippin Beutelsend. Ein Schwarzer Reiter kommt bei Einbruch der Nacht nach Hobbingen. Gandalf hat Schattenfell gezähmt und reitet von Rohan los. ** 24. September: Frodo, Sam und Pippin begegnen einem Schwarzen Reiter, bleiben aber unentdeckt. Am Abend treffen sie auf Elben und verbringen unter ihrem Schutz die Nacht. Gandalf überquert den Isen. ** 25. September: Die Hobbits kommen zu Bauer Maggot und treffen auf Merry. An der Fähre entgehen sie einem Nazgûl und erreichen abends Krickloch. ** 26. September: Die Hobbits verirren sich im Alten Wald und treffen auf Tom Bombadil. Er rettet sie vor dem Alten Weidenmann und sie verbringen die Nacht in seinem Haus. ** 27. September: Zweite Übernachtung der Hobbits bei Tom Bombadil. Gandalf überquert die Grauflut. ** 28. September: Die Hobbits werden auf den Hügelgräberhöhen von einem Grabunhold gefangen und erneut von Bombadil gerettet. Gandalf erreicht Sarnfurt. ** 29. September: Die Hobbits kommen spät abends nach Bree. Gandalf erreicht das Auenland und besucht den Ohm. ** 30. September: Krickloch und das Gasthaus in Bree werden in den frühen Morgenstunden von Schwarzen Reitern überfallen. Die Hobbits verlassen Bree mit Aragorn. Gandalf kommt nach Krickloch, reitet weiter und erreicht in der Nacht Bree. ** 1. Oktober: Gandalf verläßt Bree. ** 3. Oktober: Er wird nachts auf dem Gipfel der Wetterspitze angegriffen. Von ihrem Lager an den Mückenwassermooren aus beobachten Frodo und Aragorn Lichtblitze am östlichen Himmel. ** 6. Oktober: Aragorn und die Hobbits erreichen die Wetterspitze und lagern am Nordfuß. In der Nacht werden sie von 5 Nazgûl angegriffen und Frodo wird verwundet. ** 9. Oktober: Glorfindel verläßt Imladris. ** 11. Oktober: '' Er vertreibt drei Schwarze Reiter von der Brücke des Mitheithel. ** ''13. Oktober: Aragorn und die Hobbits überqueren die Brücke. ** 18. Oktober: Glorfindel trifft die Hobbits bei Einbruch der Dämmerung. Gandalf erreicht Bruchtal. ** 20. Oktober: Flucht über die Furt des Bruinen. Die Nazgûl werden von einer Flutwelle weggespült. ** 24. Oktober: Frodo erwacht in Elronds Haus. Boromir trifft nachts in Imladris ein. ** 25. Oktober: Der Rat von Elrond. ** 25. Dezember: In der Abenddämmerung brechen die neun Gefährten von Imladris auf. * 3019 ** 8. Januar: Die Gefährten erreichen Hulsten. ** 11. u. 12. Januar: Schneesturm auf dem Caradhras. ** 13. Januar: Wolfsangriff im Morgengrauen. Bei Nachteinbruch erreichen die Gefährten das Westtor Morias. Gollum beginnt mit der Verfolgung des Ringträgers. ** 14. Januar: Nacht in der 21. Halle. ** 15. Januar: Die Brücke von Khazad-dûm und Gandalfs Sturz. Spät nachts erreichen die Gefährten den Fluss Nimrodel. ** 17. Januar: Ankunft der Gefährten in Caras Galadhon in den Abendstunden. ** 23. Januar: Gandalf verfolgt den Balrog bis zur Spitze des Zirak-zigil. ** 25. Januar: Er wirft den Balrog nieder und stirbt. Sein Körper liegt auf der Zinne. ** 14. Februar: Galadriels Spiegel. Gandalf kehrt ins Leben zurück, bleibt jedoch bewußtlos. ** 16. Februar: Abschied von Lórien. Von seinem Versteck am Westufer des Anduin aus beobachtet Gollum die Abreise. ** 17. Februar: Gwaihir trägt Gandalf nach Lórien. ** 23. Februar: Die Boote werden nachts nahe Sarn Gebir angegriffen. ** 25. Februar: Die Gefährten passieren die Argonath und lagern bei Parth Galen. Erste Schlacht an den Furten des Isen; Théodred, der Sohn Théodens, wird erschlagen. ** 26. Februar: Zerfall der Ringgemeinschaft. Boromirs Tod; sein Horn wird in Minas Tirith gehört. Meriadoc und Peregrin werden von den Uruk-hai entführt. Frodo und Samweis betreten die östlichen Emyn Muil. Am Abend nimmt Aragorn die Verfolgung der Orks auf. Éomer erhält Nachricht über den Abstieg der Ork-Horde aus den Emyn Muil. ** 27. Februar: Aragorn erreicht den westlichen Rand der Emyn Muil bei Sonnenaufgang. Etwa um Mitternacht verläßt Éomer Ostfold gegen Théodens Befehl, um die Orks zu verfolgen. ** 28. Februar: Éomer findet die Orks am Waldsaum des Fangorn. ** 29. Februar: Meriadoc und Pippin entkommen und begegnen Baumbart. Bei Sonnenaufgang greifen die Rohirrim an und töten die Orks. Frodo steigt aus den Emyn Muil herab und trifft auf Gollum. Faramir sieht das Boot, in dem Boromir beigesetzt wurde. ** 30. Februar: Das Entthing beginnt. Auf seinem Weg zurück nach Edoras trifft Éomer auf Aragorn. ** 1. März: In der Dämmerung beginnt Frodo mit der Durchquerung der Totensümpfe. Das Entthing dauert an. Aragorn trifft auf Gandalf den Weißen. Sie machen sich auf nach Edoras. Faramir verläßt Minas Tirith wegen eines Auftrags in Ithilien. ** 2. März: Frodo erreicht das Ende der Sümpfe. Gandalf erreicht Edoras und heilt Théoden. Die Rohirrim reiten westwärts gen Isengart. Zweite Schlacht an den Furten des Isen. Erkenbrand wird zurückgedrängt. Am Nachmittag endet das Entthing. Die Ents marschieren gen Isengart und erreichen es bei Nacht. ** 3. März: Théoden zieht sich nach Helms Klamm zurück. Die Schlacht um die Hornburg beginnt. Die Ents vollenden die Zerstörung Isengarts. ** 4. März: Théoden und Gandalf reiten von Helms Klamm nach Isengart. Frodo erreicht die Schlackenhügel am Rande der Einöde vor dem Morannon. ** 5. März: Mittags kommt Théoden in Isengart an. Gespräch mit Saruman am Orthanc. Ein Geflügelter Nazgûl überfliegt das Lager am Dol Baran. Gandalf macht sich mit Pippin nach Minas Tirith auf. Frodo versteckt sich in Sichtweite des Morannon und reist weiter in der Abenddämmerung. ** 6. März: In der Frühe schließen sich die Dúnedain Aragorn an. Théoden reitet von der Hornburg ins Hargtal. Aragorn bricht später auf. ** 7. März: Frodo wird von Faramir nach Henneth Annûn gebracht. Aragorn erreicht Dunharg bei Einbruch der Nacht. ** 8. März: Bei Tagesanbruch begibt Aragorn sich auf die 'Pfade der Toten'; um Mitternacht erreicht er den Stein von Erech. Frodo verläßt Henneth Annûn. ** 9. März: Gandalf erreicht Minas Tirith. Faramir verläßt Henneth Annûn. Aragorn bricht am Erech auf und geht nach Calembel. In der Abenddämmerung erreicht Frodo die Morgul-Straße. Théodens Ankunft in Dunharg. Dunkelheit strömt aus Mordor und breitet sich aus. ** 10. März: Der Dämmerungslose Tag. Die Heerschau von Rohan: die Rohirrim verlassen das Hargtal. Faramir wird vor den Toren von Minas Tirith von Gandalf gerettet. Aragorn überquert den Ringló. Eine Armee aus den Kasernen am Morannon besetzt Cair Andros und dringt in Anórien ein. Frodo läßt den Scheideweg hinter sich und sieht den Ausritt des Morgul-Heers. ** 11. März: Gollum trifft Kankra, bereut es aber beinahe, als er den schlafenden Frodo sieht. Denethor schickt Faramir nach Osgiliath. Aragorn erreicht Linhir und betritt Lebennin. Ost-Rohan wird von Norden her angegriffen. Erster Angriff auf Lórien. ** 12. März: Gollum führt Frodo in Kankras Höhle. Faramir zieht sich zu den Festungen des Dammes zurück. Théoden lagert unter dem Min-Rimmon. Aragorn treibt den Feind nach Pelargir. Die Ents besiegen die Eindringlinge in Rohan. ** 13. März: Frodo wird von den Orks von Cirith Ungol gefangengenommen. Der Pelennor wird eingenommen. Faramir wird verwundet. Aragorn erreicht Pelargir und fängt die Flotte ab. Théoden reitet durch den Drúadan-Wald. ** 14. März: Samweis findet Frodo im Turm von Cirith Ungol. Minas Tirith wird belagert. Geführt von den Wilden Menschen erreichen die Rohirrim den Grauen Wald. ** 15. März: In der Stunde vor dem Morgengrauen zerbricht der Hexenkönig das Tor der Stadt. Denethor verbrennt sich auf einem Scheiterhaufen. Beim ersten Hahnenschrei ertönen die Hörner der Rohirrim. Schlacht auf dem Pelennor. Théoden wird erschlagen. Aragorn hißt Arwens Banner. Der Hexenkönig von Angmar fällt. Frodo und Samweis machen sich am Morgai entlang auf den Weg nach Norden. Schlacht unter den Bäumen im Düsterwald; Thranduil drängt die Streitkräfte Dol Guldurs zurück. Zweiter Angriff auf Lórien. ** 16. März: Die Letzte Beratung. Frodo blickt vom Morgai über das Orklager zum Schicksalsberg. ** 17. März: Schlacht von Thal. König Brand und König Dáin Eisenfuß fallen. Viele Zwerge und Menschen suchen Zuflucht im Erebor und werden belagert. Schagrat bringt Frodos Mantel, Kettenhemd und Schwert nach Barad-dûr. ** 18. März: Das Heer des Westens verläßt Minas Tirith und zieht nach Osten. Frodo erblickt Isenmünde, wird aber auf der Straße von Durthang nach Udûn von Orks überrascht. ** 19. März: Das Heer erreicht das Morgul-Tal. Frodo und Samweis entkommen und beginnen ihre Wanderung auf der Straße, die zum Dunklen Turm führt. ** 22. März: Der schreckliche Nachteinbruch. Frodo und Samweis verlassen die Straße und wandern südwärts zum Schicksalsberg. Dritter Angriff auf Lórien. ** 23. März: Das Heer verläßt Ithilien. Aragorn entläßt die Verzagenden aus dem Dienst. Frodo und Samweis werfen ihre Rüstungen fort. ** 24. März: Frodo und Samweis bewältigen ihre letzte Wanderung bis zum Fuß des Schicksalsbergs. Das Heer lagert in der Einöde vor dem Morannon. ** 25. März: Das Heer wird auf den Schlackenhügeln eingekreist. Frodo und Samweis erreichen Sammath Naur. Gollum bekommt den Ring zu fassen und stürzt in die Schicksalsklüfte. Zerstörung Barad-dûrs und Saurons Vergehen. ** 8. April: Frodo und Sam erwachen aus der Bewußtlosigkeit. Die Ringträger werden auf dem Feld von Cormallen geehrt. ** 30. April: Das Heer erreicht den Pelennor und lagert vor Minas Tirith. ** 1. Mai: Krönung von König Elessar. Elrond und Arwen brechen von Imladris auf. ** 8. Mai: Éomer und Éowyn reiten mit Elronds Söhnen nach Rohan. ** 20. Mai: Elrond und Arwen kommen nach Lothlórien. ** 27. Mai: Arwens Geleit verläßt Lothlórien. ** 24. Mai: In der Nacht besuchen Aragorn und Gandalf die Weihestätte an den Hängen des Mindolluin. ** 25 Mai: Aragorn findet den Schößling des Weißen Baums. (In den Anhängen zu Der Herr der Ringe fälschlich am 25. Juni erwähnt) ** 14. Juni: Elronds Söhne treffen das Geleit und bringen Arwen nach Edoras. ** 16. Juni: Sie brechen nach Gondor auf. ** 1. Lithe: Arwen und ihr Gefolge kommen nach Minas Tirith. ** Mittjahrestag: König Elessar ehelicht Arwen Undómiel. ** 15. Juli: Arwen schenkt Frodo ihren Platz auf dem Schiff in den Westen. ** 18. Juli: Éomer kehrt nach Minas Tirith zurück. ** 19. Juli: Das Trauergeleit von König Théoden bricht auf. Mit dabei sind Aragorn und Arwen, Gandalf, die Hobbits, Legolas, Gimli, Celeborn und Galadriel, Elrond und seine Söhne sowie die Fürsten von Dol Amroth und Ithilien. ** 7. August: Das Geleit kommt nach Edoras. ** 10. August: Beisetzung von König Théoden. Vermählung von Éowyn und Faramir. ** 14. August: Mit Ausnahme von Faramir, Imrahil und Arwen reitet die Gesellschaft weiter. Letzter Abschied zwischen Arwen und Elrond. ** 15. August: Baumbart entläßt Saruman und Schlangenzunge aus dem Orthanc. ** 18. August: Die Gesellschaft kommt nach Helms Klamm. Legolas und Gimli besuchen die Glitzernden Grotten von Aglarond. ** 22. August: Sie erreichen Isengart und erfahren von Sarumans Freisetzung. Aragorn und sein Gefolge kehren um und die Gesellschaft zieht nach Dunland weiter. ** 28. August: Sie überholen Saruman und Schlangenzunge. ** 6. September: Sie rasten westlich der Berge von Moria. ** 13. September: Celeborn und Galadriel verabschieden sich, die anderen reiten weiter nach Imladris. ** 21. September: Sie kommen nach Imladris. ** 22. September: Bilbos 129. Geburtstag. ** 5. Oktober: Gandalf und die Hobbits brechen von Imladris auf. ** 6. Oktober: Sie überqueren die Bruinenfurt. Frodos Wunde schmerzt. ** 28. Oktober: Bei Einbruch der Nacht kommen sie nach Bree. ** 30. Oktober: Sie verlassen Bree. Gandalf trennt sich von den Hobbits, um Tom Bombadil zu besuchen. Am Abend erreichen die Hobbits die Brandyweinbrücke. ** 1. November: Sie werden in Froschmoorstetten verhaftet und ziehen unter "Aufsicht" der Landbüttel weiter. ** 2. November: Sie erreichen Wasserau und rufen das Auenland zum Widerstand auf. ** 3. November: Die Schlacht von Wasserau. Sarumans Tod. Befreiung des Auenlands. * 3020 Im Auenland das Große Jahr des Überflusses. ** 13. März: Am Jahrestag seiner Verwundung durch Kankra ist Frodo krank. ** 6. April: Der Mallorn auf dem Festplatz blüht. ** 1. Mai: Sam und Rosie heiraten. ** Mittjahrestag: Frodo gibt das Amt des Bürgermeisters wieder an Willi Weißfuß zurück. ** 22. September: Bilbos 130. Geburtstag. ** 6. Oktober: Frodo ist wieder krank (Jahrestag seiner Verwundung auf dem Amon Sûl). * 3021 Die Ringträger fahren in den Westen. Das letzte Jahr des Dritten Zeitalters. ** 13. März: Frodo ist wieder krank. ** 25. März: Geburt von Elanor, Sams Tochter. Nach der Zeitrechnung von Gondor beginnt an diesem Tag das Vierte Zeitalter.